


sweet lips

by midohajis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midohajis/pseuds/midohajis
Summary: uhhsmm kuro and shu in love at prom and they have their first kiss
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 17





	sweet lips

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is for u lucas i wrote this at 5 am DONT LOOK AT MY SPELLING ERRORS

kuro stepped out, shutting the door to a limo that him, keito, and souma had taken to get to the place.

when they stepped inside, many were sat at tables eating, having fun, doing whatever.

keito turned to kuro

“kiryu, have fun with your date. kanzaki and i will be over there chatting. good luck”

kuro felt very nervous, he didn’t show it much but he was afraid of messing something up. thinking of it made it worse so he went to mika and arashi who were sat at a table. arashi wearing a blue dress with flower patterns and mika with a deep blue suit.

he took a seat and started chatting with them both.

“yer waitin for oshi-san?”

“oh i’m sure he’d find you looking lovely tonight, don’t be so worried~”

kuro loosened up after a bit of talking. he checked his watch, noticing shu had said he would be there at a specific time since he had to finish a dress for one of his friends.

“i gotta go, he’s here.”

arashi smiled, waving goodbye while mika waved goodbye as well but with both hands.

when he stepped out, he stood close to where the limousines would drop people off.

standing there for what seemed like three minutes, he watched one pull up and walked over, opening the door.

“kiryuu”

“itsuki.”

shu was wearing a suit, with ruffles on the button up underneath and a red vest to match with the dark red suit kuro was wearing.

“you look.. great”

kuro was so bad with giving compliments, he just shut his mouth and shut the door after shu had been out. he extended his elbow out for shu to hold onto.

when they walked in, kuro took shu to the table mika and arashi were at. they all started chatting, shu explaining that he sewed arashi’s outfit and mika helped out with the patterns. mika wasn’t as good as shu, but he did definitely help in making arashi’s dress.

though arashi giving loving and warming smiles at mika caused him to get all flustered and get up to grab some food. kuro accompanied him in that, the two of them going to get food for the four of them.

mika looked at kuro who seemed like he was about ready to drop the plate

“are ya alright? yer shakin’ the plate...”

“huh? oh no i’m fine. i just don’t know what to say.. i’ve never done this.”

“it’s alright, ‘m sure oshi-san thinks you look great. he was talkin to me about how he met ya an stuff. i know he likes ya a lot, don’t think too hard.”

“.. thank you kagehira.”

“mhm! let’s take these to them now!”

mika was very happy to eat, he had been waiting for this part most of all.

when they arrived back to the table, shu eyed at kuro, giving a soft smile. perhaps if shu could let loose and give a smile that nice, kuro could let himself loose as well.

they ate and talked for awhile until a bunch of people were going up to dance.

once a slow song started to play, arashi grabbed mika and pulled him over to go slow dance. mika was a bit hesitant but he would do anything for arashi.

kuro looked over at shu, who was fiddling around with a napkin in his hands.

“do you wanna dance?”

shu broke from his stare at mika and arashi going up to dance, he looked over at kuro who was holding his hand out for shu.

“.. yes”

shu took kuro’s hand and they went. kuro wasn’t well at doing a “slow dance”. he hoped shu would know this thing better.

shu took the lead in guiding kuro how to do it. he stared while kuro looked down at his feet making sure not to step on shu.

“look up, at me kiryu.”

kuro looked up at him, obviously lost in his thoughts of when he would kiss kuro.

when they both were looking at each other, their bodies stopped being tense, and they smiled, getting lost into the others eyes.

after what felt like so long of dancing, they went back to sit down along with mika and arashi. they were dancing for a bit, who knew it’d be exhausting..

the night carried on until it was over, kuro was still thinking of how to kiss shu however.

“bye bye!” arashi waved and mika waved bye as well. mika drove arashi to the place, which arashi found so romantic and sweet.

after they had left, it was just kuro, shu, and a few more students outside who were waiting or still talking after it had ended.

“kiryu”

shu looked at him, holding his hand.

“thank you for tonight, i had fun.”

kuro smiled, squeezing shu’s hand and giving him a loving look.

“i did as well.”

when kuro went to lean in to kiss shu, a car had pulled up and shu broke hands.

“i’ll take you home tonight, cmon”

kuro felt a bit disappointed but he could try again when he leaves to his house.

they both got inside the car, going to kuro’s place first to drop him off. shu was holding kuro’s hand, in his lap waiting for them to arrive to his place.

when they arrived and kuro got out, shu did as well just to walk him to his door.

shu took out his phone, going to his camera.

“let’s take a picture as a memory?”

kuro laughed and went close to shu.

just as shu pressed to take a picture, kuro tilted shu’s face to him and placed his lips onto his. the kiss was quick, but sweet and when kuro looked at shu, he was a mess.

“kiryu!”

shu put his phone away, embarrassed.

kuro opened his arms to hug shu while laughing.

“i love you, i’m happy you came with me.”

shu hugged him as well, not being a touchy person but it was his boyfriend.

“goodnight.”

“goodnight, i love you.”

kuro walked back to his door to open it, looking back at shu who was walking back to the car while touching his lips to where kuro had kissed him.

when shu got in the car, the driver took him to his place. when shu got home, he quickly looked at the photo he had taken. covering his mouth to hide his blush.

he’ll get back at him..


End file.
